


Long distance

by bubu_s



Series: Hormonal one shots I wrote when I was like 12 and knew nothing about sex [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Super M
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubu_s/pseuds/bubu_s
Summary: Their different schedules have them both fucked up, luckily now they have to work together
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Hormonal one shots I wrote when I was like 12 and knew nothing about sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215707
Kudos: 9





	Long distance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes, it has normal sex, I'm sorry for my kinky community, I'll give you better content soon
> 
> I edited this and added the super m members, because it fitted them so well omg

**Incoming video call from 💕Bubu💞**

"Hi," Ten smiled.

"Hi baby," he smiled back at him. "How are you?"

"Fine... I miss you though."

"I still miss you too... but tomorrow we can see each other." They looked at each other, smiling for a while. "Baby."

"Yes?"

"I have a problem down here," they laughed.

"Wait," Ten got up and went to lock the door and then go back to his bed. "Start..." he whispered.

Taeyong settled his laptop near the edge of the bed and began to remove his clothes.

"God..." Ten sighed. He started to take off his clothes anyway, leaving both of them only in underwear. "It marks a lot..."

"It's like this for you."

"Taeyong..."

"Chittaphon..." he mentioned his name as he touched himself over the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

Ten slowly pulled off the last piece of clothing he had left, looking his boyfriend straight in the eye.

"I love that you look at me like that," he said as he finished taking off his clothes.

"That's why I do it..." He smiled. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and took out a bottle of lube.

"I like where things are going," he spoke gravely himself.

"Mmh..." He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his butt leaving Taeyong in plain sight.

"Love..." he sighed. "Don't torture me like this," he took out a small bottle of lubricant, poured it into his hands and began to masturbate. "Mgh... touch yourself for me..." Chittaphon left a little of lube on his hands and ran his fingers around his entrance.

"Taeyong..." he moaned his name as he inserted a first finger.

"Baby..."

"I want you so much ..." he murmured as he added a second finger.

"How I wish I was there with you and made you mine."

"I'm yours daddy..." He inserted a third and final finger.

"Mgh... repeat it."

"Ah... daddy..."

"God..." he sighed. "Baby."

"Yeah daddy?"

"Oh god..."

"What do you want daddy?"

"Mgh... get out the dildo, baby..."

"Whatever you ask of me..." he pulled his fingers from his entrance. "A-ah ..." he moaned softly when he felt their absence.

He opened the drawer of his nightstand again and, rummaging around, pulled out a dildo.

He sat on the bed, facing Taeyong, took the toy with both hands and slowly licked it.

"Mgh baby... do it like you would do it to me," Taeyong said.

Ten introduced the entire length to his mouth and then took it out, repeating that action for a long time.

"Chittaphon..." he murmured in sheer excitement.

"Yes daddy..."

"Yeah baby, I'm your daddy." Ten took the lube and spread it all over the dildo. He spread his legs and looking Taeyong in the eye he slowly inserted the dildo into his socket.

"A-agh..." he complained once everything entered.

"Don't get hurt, sweetie."

"Mgm..." he took the toy and started the vibration as he started moaning.

"That, moan for me... moan my name..."

"Taeyong... ahh... mmgh... agh..."

"Touch yourself baby..." Ten took out some lube and spread it all over his member.

"Ngh... Taeyong... I'm close..."

"Me too baby... moan more for me."

"Mgh... ah... daddy... more daddy... more..."

"How much I wish I was there and giving you more, baby... mgh..."

"A-ahh... Taeyong I'm going to..." he couldn't finish the sentence and came, staining his abdomen next to his hand. "Ah..." he groaned one last time as he turned off the vibrator. 

"Baby..."

"Yes?" He spoke between sighs.

"Move the dildo as if it were me..." Ten settled himself, lying on his stomach and lifting his butt towards Taeyong, took the toy with one of his hands and began to slowly insert it and remove it from his entrance.

"A-ah..." he moaned softly, the overstimulation leaving tears on his cheek.

"Move it faster baby... I'm close..."

"Yeah daddy..." He sped up the movement, hitting his prostate with accurate times. His free hand was squeezing the sheets tight.

"Ng ... Chittaphon!" He growled his name loudly once she reached orgasm. Hearing that, Ten took the dildo out of him and lay down on the bed.

They both had their heavy breaths and a smile on their face.

"I'm going to clean up, you should do the same," Taeyong spoke.

Ten nodded and got up to go to his room's bathroom and clean up, pulled out new underwear, and sat back on her bed in front of the computer.

"Beautiful," said Taeyong, who was also only wearing a boxer.

"I'm copying you," he smiled at him.

"How was your day, baby?"

"Quiet... Lucas and I were given this day off so that the M/V doesn't show that we slept badly."

"They always do the same thing," they laughed. "How have the promotions been?"

"Tiring..." he sighed.

"I saw the video" Ten widened his eyes and blushed. "Love, I just saw you naked, penetrating you and having an orgasm..." They laughed.

"It's not the same," he stopped for a moment and laughed again. "And how have you been?"

"Well enough...," he smiled. "Go to sleep, you have to get up in a couple of hours."

"Okay," he smiled back. "See you tomorrow."

"Ah that... I have to do something, Lee SooMan sunbaenim asked me to take some pictures in the morning for some company he wants to have a deal you know..."

"Okay..." he replied unmotivated. "Okay."

"Sure? Don't be like that…" he made a little pout.

"Yes, it's okay... good night Bubu."

"Good night baby." Ten ended the call and tidied up the mess on his bed, put on pajama shorts and left his room.

"I bought juice, it's in the fridge," Sicheng told him. "I can see that you need it," they laughed softly.

"Thanks," he smiled at him. "Where's Lucad?"

"Sleeping, you should as well."

"Yes I know... but there are priorities..." They laughed.

"I'm going to be in my room for anything."

"Okay." Ten took out a glass of juice and then sipped it and went to sleep.

* * *

Ten got out of the shower already dressed, took his bag and left it at the entrance of the apartment, waited a couple of minutes and went out with Lucas to get into the car that would take them to the airport.

"They have an incredible knack for making us travel at 2 in the morning," Lucas complained as he settled into his seat.

"I think so," he stirred sleepily and leaned a little, resting his head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Ten nodded. "Rest... " he stroked his back and smiled at him. "I heard you 'talk' to Taeyong last night." They both laughed softly. "I figured you were going to be sleepy today. I'll wake you up when we get there." He gently stroked his hair on the other hand until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Hyung, we're here," he gently shook Ten until he woke up and they headed to the airport to catch the plane.

* * *

"This is it." Lucas pointed to the van that was going to pick them up.

"Is very large."

"We're going straight to the studio, maybe some of them are going with us to save time." They left their bags in the trunk and then got into the van, Ten stood still for a moment staring at the last row of seats.

"Hi," Taeyong smiled at him. Ten smiled back at him and walked quickly to sit next to him.

" _Hi Hyung_ , **Hi Ten** , _how are you?_ **Fine and you?** _Well too, thanks for asking_ , **it's nice to see you** ," Baekhyun said, changing his voice.

"Sorry hyung..."

"It's okay... I don't know how I'd be without Chanyeol for so long."

"I missed you," he told Taeyong.

"And I love you, baby," he smiled at him and then went over to kiss those lips that he had missed so much.

* * *

"Then we'll start with that part, let's see a bit of the end and we'll come back," a girl from the staff spoke, they were explaining the concept and how they were going to record the video. The atmosphere was quite relaxed since that day they had not planned to record anything, they just wanted to order the times and spaces.

"Okay," Baekhyun and Taemin said giving their approval.

Ten and Taeyong were lying on one of the armchairs in the study, Ten on Taeyong, distributing kisses and caresses.

"Guys, let's go," Kai told them, to which they got up and went to the van to go home.

* * *

"Love, leave your bag in my closet so you won't trip over it," Taeyong said as they entered the room.

"Okay," he took his bag and set it up.

"Are you _tired_?" He asked as he locked the door for him.

"No... we didn't do much today."

"But it's late and you didn't sleep well."

"I slept in the study, I'm not sleepy."

"Okay," he smiled at him and came over to kiss him fiercely. "I missed you _so much_."

"I missed you too, I missed feeling you" The older one put his hands under Ten's shirt and touched his entire back, they walked slowly until they both fell on the bed, Taeyong on the younger.

"You're beautiful," he told him as he slowly pulled her shirt off.

"Daddy..."

"Yeah... I'm your daddy."

"Daddy, make me yours."

"I'll make you my baby." he unbuttoned the tight pants he was wearing and pulled them off, leaving him only in his underwear. He broke away for a moment to undress as well.

Ten picked up his boxer briefs and pulled it off slowly looking into Taeyong's eyes. The older one approached him to kiss him again.

"Put on music, I don't want the others to listen."

"Okay." he took his cell phone, hooked it up to the speakers, and played his spotify playlist. "I love you."

"And I love you too" Taeyong was leaving kisses on his face and went down to his neck, leaving several kisses, without going too deep so that there were no marks, he slowly licked the entire surface of his neck. "Ah mgh... Taeyong..." He moaned softly at the contact.

"I love hearing you moan," he whispered in his ear before licking his earlobe and grabbing it in his mouth, leaving light bites.

"A-ah... daddy..." The older one took his nipples to stimulate them while he continued distributing kisses to his neck and collar bones.

"I feel your erection crash into my abdomen."

"I feel yours in my crotch... Taeyong, I'm more than ready... I've waited a long time for you."

"It's okay baby, just for today," he smiled at him.

"Let me please you a little earlier, you've only been turning me on." They switched positions, leaving Ten over Taeyong. The youngest approached to kiss him, which Taeyong gladly reciprocated, then he was leaving kisses on his neck, his clavicle, his chest, his abdomen, until it reached his crotch. He took his already erect shaft and inserted it into his mouth, took it out to slowly lick the tip and then put it back in, and so on.

"There... god... mgh... darling... faster... faster baby," the youngest obediently began to put the member in and out of his mouth quickly. "Stop... I'm close." 

"How fast," he said once, pulling the member out of his mouth.

"Sorry..." He sighed. They switched positions again and Ten spread his legs slightly. Taeyong took out a bottle of lube and a condom, sprinkled lube on his hands, and began to stretch the boy.

"Taeyong..." he moaned his name at the feel of the first finger inside her. "More..." Taeyong smiled at him and added a second finger, making scissor movements and then adding a third and last finger, simulating lunges. "Daddy... mgh... please..."

"Ok baby..." He took his fingers out of the other's entrance, took the condom, opened it and put it on, to then spread lubricant on his member and the entrance of his boyfriend. He took Ten's legs and adjusted them around his waist, lifted the opponent's butt a little and began to enter slowly.

"Mgh..." he groaned at the intrusion. He gripped the sheets tightly and tightened his jaw a little, once Taeyong entered he completely relaxed.

"As tight as ever," he whispered before reaching out to kiss him. They moved their lips slowly, making them fit with the other's.

Ten gently moved his hips, making the older understand that he could start ramming him.

"Mgh... daddy... more..."

"Whatever you want, baby," he rapidly increased the thrusts, hitting his prostate several times. "I love feeling you, I missed you so much."

"And I missed you too... ngh... ahh... you're so good ... a-ah... ahh... mgh..."

"That... groan for me..."

"Mghh... daddy... mmh... ngh... mmgh... ah... god..."

"I like listening to you baby..." with one of his hands he took Ten's member and began to masturbate it in the same rhythm as the thrusts. "Mgh..." he moaned slightly.

"Daddy... mgh..."

"Baby turn around," he came out of him, letting Ten change position, leaving the youngest face down, with his butt raised, leaving a neat curve in his back. "Beautiful," he said before going back into him.

"Taeyong... mmh... daddy..."

"Yes baby... I'm your daddy..." He took the other's hips with both hands, holding him closer. "I'm close," he whispered.

"M' close too... ngh ... daddy touch me .."

"Sure baby." The older one took Ten's member and began to masturbate him to the rhythm of the accurate thrusts, constantly hitting his prostate, making him delight in his touch.

"Daddy!" Taeyong accelerated the thrusts to an almost inhuman rhythm. "Mghh... daddy... ahh... Ahh Taeyong!" He moaned loudly once he came.

"God I love you... mmgh... Chittaphon!" He moaned his name loudly, then came as well.

They both fell exhausted on the bed, breathing deeply and letting out the occasional sigh.

Taeyong slipped out of Ten's interior, causing him to let out a small groan. He took off the condom and threw it in the trash can, took his cell phone and paused the music. He looked at Ten, who was lying on his bed, completely tired, and smiled. She came over and scooped him up to carry him to the bathroom and shower with him.

"I love you, you don't know how much," he told him as they got dressed to go to sleep.

"I don't know how much, but I know that I love you more." he smiled at him and went over to kiss him. Taeyong took him by the waist pulling him closer to him.

"Let's go to sleep, you're tired," the minor simply nodded and they went to bed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, tell me! I hope you could read it, it's really cringey for me lol


End file.
